A/V Bridging (AVB) comprises a set of specifications, which define service classes (or AVB services) that enable the transport of audio/visual (A/V) streams (and/or multimedia streams) across an AVB-enabled network (or AVB network) based on selected quality of service (QoS) descriptors. Specifications, which enable the definition of AVB service classes, include the following.
A specification, which enables a set of AVB-enabled devices (or AVB devices) within an AVB network to exchange timing information. The exchange of timing information enables the devices to synchronize timing to a common system clock, which may be provided by a selected one of the AVB devices within the AVB network.
A specification, which enables an AVB destination device to register a request for delivery of a specified AV stream from an AVB source device. In addition, an AVB source device may request reservation of network resources, which enable the transmission of a specified AV stream. The Stream Reservation Protocol (SRP) defined within the specification provides a mechanism by which the AVB source device may register the request to reserve resources within the AVB network (such as bandwidth) to enable the transmission of the specified AV stream. The Multiple Multicast Registration Protocol (MMRP) may enable an AVB destination device to register the request for delivery of a specified AV stream.
A specification, which defines procedures by which AV streams are transported across the AVB network. These procedures may include methods for the queuing and/or forwarding of the AV streams by individual AVB devices within the AVB network.
A typical AVB network comprises a set of AVB devices, which are collectively referred to as an AVB block. An AVB network may comprise wired local area networks (LANs) and/or wireless LANs (WLANs), for example. Individual AVB devices within the AVB network may include AVB-enabled endpoint computing devices (such as laptop computers and WLAN stations), AVB-enabled switching devices (AV switches) within LANs and AVB-enabled access points (APs) within WLANs, for example. Within the AVB block, AV destination devices may request AV streams from AV source devices, which may be transported across the AVB network within specified latency target values as determined from the QoS descriptors associated with delivery of the AV stream.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.